User blog:Antirk123/Resisty's Revenge: Part 1
This is a Idea for a Three- Part episode. Part 1: Resisty's Idea Int. Dib on roof with listening stalite Dib: Wait... I think I have something!!! Camera pans in on computer, which says 'Faint Pick up...' The words 'Faint Pick up...' remain for a few more seconds, then fade away as 'Location: Foodcourtia' appears in it's place Dib: That planet's conquered, right? 'Faint Pick up' fully dissapears and 'Identification: Vortian' appears under 'Location: Foodcourtia' Dib: Vortian? I thought they were conquered! I'll listen in. Dib types, then we here static noise. Lard- Narr's voice is faintly heard. Lard Narr: You suggest we go to Irk? Spleenk: Yah!!! Then we'll fire like crazy and destroy the control brains!!! Shloonktapooxis: YAH!!! SOUNDS FUN!!! Lard Narr: Well, HOW then!? Spleenk: Why don't we use our new ship? Dib: They're going too Irk!? I'll try and tune in... Dib turns a knob and they're voices become clearer Lard Narr: I'm not sure... we spent a long time rebuilding it... Int. FoodCourtia allyway Lard Narr, Spleenk, Shloonktapooxis, Ixane, and the rest of the resisty are standing next to a Vortian ship, in a very large alyway somehow without nbotice. Shloonktapooxis: Please? Pretty please? Spleenk: Yah, It'll be FUN!!! Shloonktapooxis: YAH!!! Lard Nar: O- Okay Everyone is boarding the ship Shloonktapooxis: I CAN'T WAIT!!! I JUST CAN'T!!! Spleenk: NEITHER CAN I!!! This is going to be so exciting!!! Everyone has boarded ship, and took their posts. The ship takes off, and the camera follows it until it reaches space. Int. The Massive Navigator 1: There is a Vortian ship approaching Irk. Tallest Red: How far is it from Irk and what is it's speed, is intersection possible? Tallest Purple: Yah, what he said!!! Navigator 2: At it's current speed, Intersection is possible near Planet Rototes. Tallest Red: Hail them!!! Int. The Resisty's ship Lard Narr: THEY'RE HAILING US!!!... again... Shloonktapooxis: NO!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! Spleen: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! Tallest Red and Purple are shown on a screen Tallest Purple: Identify yoursel- THE RESISTY!? Tallest Red: I thought we destroyed you!!! Lard Narr: Yah, but we're better now. Spleenk: And we're going to Irk to destroy the control brains!!! Tallest Purple: WHAT!? Lard Narr: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!! Int. Dib On Roof Dib: This doesn't sound good!!! I HAVE TO HELP THEM!!! But I'm months away, how would I help... there is that remote- control thing Zim made... I'll break in to his base and get it!!! ...And I'm talking to myself again... Dib slides down water drainage, and runs to Zim's base Int. Zim's base Zim: So Gir, do you understand? Gir: I WANT MY PIGGY BACK!!! Zim sighs Zim: Gir, you don't get it. The Piggy is going to be launched at a human satalite, making all they're technology useless! Gir: I understand... Int. The resisty Lard Nar: They're about to attack... get ready and... Spleenk: PANIC!!! Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lard Narr: Settle down, settle down. Don't panic. Unless you want to. Spleenk: I want to. Everbody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Lard Narr: FORGET WHAT I SAID!!! DON'T PANIC!!! THAT'S A COMMAND!!! Screen goes blank To be continued... Click For Part 2 Click For Part 3 Category:Blog posts